ONE SHOTS FRAGMENTOS
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Citando un libro de un escritor de mi país, esto no es más que PAPELES RECORTADOS.
1. RESPETO

**Tengo pensado retirarme de los fics, así que pondré aquí todos los fragmentos que escribí para la serie. Cosas que quedaron a medio camino, inconclusas… Viñetas sueltas, con un sentido que sólo le pueden dar ustedes.**

**F R A G M E N T O S**

**Por**

**DARKCRYONIC**

Afirmó la espalda contra la pared con suavidad. La sangre corría por su brazo izquierdo desde la herida ardiente hasta el suelo. No era primera vez que recibía un balazo, pero era la primera vez que se sentía tan molesto.

**--Vamos... déjame ver.**

**--¡Que yo puedo solo!--**Exclamó con ferocidad.

**--Es más rápido si lo hago yo...**

**--¡Qué no!--**Volvió a gritar tratando de apegarse más a la pared para alejarse de las manos de Chang.--**No tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer...**

**--Mira Maxwell... O te dejas por las buenas o por las malas...--**Siseó el chino entrecerrando los ojos.

**--¡Sólo es un rasguño!...Deja de molestarme. Yo siempre he podido cuidar de mí mismo...--**Dijo mirándole con fijeza.

**--No me obligues a llamar Yuy...**

**--¿Y por qué tendrías que llamarlo?--**Preguntó sin comprender.

**--Para que te deje inconciente...--**Contestó cruzándose de brazos.

**--Já... Como si fuera a dejarlo...--**Dijo 02 pasando sus ojos por la habitación buscando la forma de salir de allí y esconderse en otro sitio fuera del alcance de Wu Fei y sus dotes médicas.

**--Maxwell...**

**--¡Que no!--**Gritó alejándose hacia el otro lado de la habitación junto a la ventana.

**--Estamos en un séptimo piso...--**Dijo el chino.-**- La única salida a tu disposición es la ventana... ¿Por qué no actúas como una persona normal y dejas que cure tu brazo?**

**--No quiero. ¿Por qué mejor tú no actúas como si no me conocieras y me dejas en paz?**

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a 01 acompañado de Trowa y Quatre. Duo sonrió. Caminó hacia la puerta aún abierta listo para darse a la fuga frente a las narices del chino.

Cuando ya pensaba que estaba libre, una mano le agarró de la muñeca derecha y lo detuvo. No tuvo necesidad de voltear. Reconoció la fuerza.

**--Déjame ver eso.--**Ordenó el 01 tirando de él y obligándole a sentarse en una silla.

Duo se quedó quieto y silencioso. Yuy tomó algunas cosas que Chang le acercó. Miró la herida por un minuto y empezó a curarle sin siquiera hacer contacto visual con el trenzado. Cinco minutos después, Duo estaba vendado y sentado en el mismo lugar sin haber pronunciado palabra.

Yuy se levantó de la silla que ocupaba y se acercó a la laptop sin mediar palabra alguna.

**--¡¡Ah!! Por qué demonios siempre pasa eso?—**Gritó Duo poniéndose de pie de un salto.

**--Quizás porque le tienes miedo.—**Murmuró el chino lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el trenzado le escuchara y le mirara con ganas de patearle el trasero.

**--Eso no es verdad.**

------------------

---------

----

**DC**

**Dic. 2009-12-06**


	2. DESPERTARES

**F R A G M E N T O S **

**POR**

**DARKCRYONIC**

**6:30 AM.**

Nunca hubiese pensado que las encrucijadas de este vida fueran a causar tantas frustraciones y errores en menos de lo que uno piensa "mataré a Duo Maxwell".

Algo me decía que aquel día no sería fácil de olvidar y menos, de vivir. Quizás debí saberlo cuando miré el reloj y noté que había un papel pegado en el. "Deja de ser tan Wu", es lo que decía. No era necesario averiguar para saber quien diablos lo había puesto allí, ya que por muy bobo que parezca, estaba firmado con grandes letras: DM. Y no es que hubiera muchos DM en este mundo y menos en esta casa. Sólo había uno lo bastante baka como para darle sus señas a su futuro asesino.

"DM" "Demasiado Menso"... sí, suena bastante bien. "Divertidamente Muerto"... Y mientras seguía con mis juegos de palabras decidí que ya era bueno empezar el día. Salí de entre mis tibias sábanas blancas y me encaminé al baño... "Dolorosamente Molesto"...

----------------


	3. CHOCOLATE

**FRAGMENTOS**

**Por **

**DARKCRYONIC**

**---------------- **

"_**Creemos en los juegos que nacen del corazón, en las sensaciones traviesas que recorren nuestro espíritu. Cincelamos las posibilidades que nos da el cielo con el esfuerzo de sonrisas perdidas y lágrimas muertas. Pero todo lo hacemos por nuestro bien, por la búsqueda infinita de la felicidad.**_

_**La felicidad de la que todos hablan. De aquella que sabe a manzana dorada, a vestigio enterrado bajo sauces melancólicos y dormidos. Felicidad escurridiza y sofocante. Felicidad que parece ser un sueño y una pesadilla de la cual no estaremos nunca concientes de su existencia…"**_

**--¿Aún leyendo esa estupidez?—**Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas con una entonación de molestia.

**--Ajá…--**Pronunció sabiendo que era una respuesta poco o nada de satisfactoria, pero no podía darle más tiempo, porque aún procesaba las palabras que había leído.

**--Los libros son para confundir.—**Agregó la voz, nuevamente sabiendo que no había tenido la capacidad de sacarle de los pensamientos para voltear a verle.

Caminó los tres pasos que les separaban. Cuando estuvo tras él, pasó los brazos por sobre sus hombros entrecruzándolos por sobre el pecho, para sentir su corazón a través de la ropa.

Alejó los ojos del libro y le prestó atención al olor que invadió su metro cuadrado. Aquel olor que tenía la facultad de hacerlo recordar demasiadas cosas, y todas ellas, bastante buenas. Soltó el libro y levantó sus manos por sobre su cabeza, para dar con el rostro del dueño de esas manos que siempre terminaban quedándose sobre su pecho, como comprobando de que su corazón siguiera funcionando y que, por lo tanto, estuviera vivo.

**--¿Por qué mejor no salimos a buscar esa felicidad? Conozco un lugar donde venden un muy buen pastel de chocolate**.—Dijo tratando de no reír al notar que las manos que lo habían alcanzado, ahora tiraban de sus mejillas… molestando.

**--Duo… ¿por qué crees que el chocolate tiene alguna relación con mi búsqueda de la felicidad?**

**--No lo sé. ¿Será porqué siempre terminas acompañándome a comerlo y te ves bastante feliz?**

**--Buen punto.—**Dijo Heero soltándole de las mejillas y volteándose a verle.

**DC**

**Diciembre 2009-12-06**


End file.
